Take A Bow Frerard SongFic
by belebenpanda
Summary: Song-Fiction. May invole strong language! Don't like? Don't read! Gerard Way walks in on cheating lover Frank Iero, what happens? Read to find out! Rihanna's song "Take A Bow" was used.


**Authors Note ;** Anything in italics is the the song!

It's my first time writing anything on this so be gentle with me okay? And review it! That is what you ask of people on here right? And I suppose I have to put this down aswel..

**Disclaimer!! ; I do NOT own the people (Unfortunatly) or the song in this story, its purely fiction!!**

Take A Bow

Song-fiction

By Kate

_Oh, how bout a round of applause?_

_Yeah, Standing ovation?_

_Woah oh oh yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

**Unlocking the door I walked in "Frankie?" I called, nobody replied, I could hear moans and screams coming from behind our bedroom door. 'No' I thought, not again! I raced to the door and opened it with a bang. I stared at the sight before me. Frank shot up in the bed, "Gerard!" He said shocked, "Why you back so early?"**

"**Gerard?!" A voice came from under Frank, "Who the fuck is Gerard?!" **

**Whoever it was pushed Frank off him and sat up, staring at me. He was handsome.**

**Frank had fallen to the floor with a loud 'thump'. I looked at him, Tears forming in my eyes, "Frank.." **

_You look so dumb right now_

_Standing outside my house_

_Trying to apologize_

_You're so ugly when you cry_

_Please!_

_Just cut it out_

"**GERARD!" **

**Frank shouted in my window, "Gerard! Let me in so we can talk about this!" **

**I was sitting on my bed, the guy, Gary was gone a while now, as soon as I walked in he picked up everything and left, not wanting to be dragged into anything.**

**Almost as soon as he had gone Frank had run over to me, apologising, saying it was nothing. I had believed him once before, never again. I grabbed him a shirt and some pants and told him to get out. Yet he still stands there, begging to be let back in.**

_And don't tell me you're sorry_

_cause you're not_

_Baby when I know you're only_

_sorry 'cause you got caught_

**I opened the door to Frank, I figured after twenty minutes of shouting to be let back in he deserved to be able to get his stuff. He stood there, looking like a bold school boy. "Do you want your stuff?" I asked him coldly, "Gerard I-" He started, but I cut him off, "Please Frank, don't start.." I walked into the kitchen, leaving him to close the door behind him.**

_But you put on quite a show_

_Really had me goin'_

_But now its time to go_

_Curtains finally closin'_

_That was quite a show_

_Very entertaining_

_But it's over now_

_Go on and take a bow_

"**Gerard please, we need to talk about this.." Frank begged.**

"**There nothing to talk about.." I replied, amazed I was being so calm. "Just don't talk to me Frank.." I looked down at my hands, they where shaking.**

**I heard him walk over to me, felt him place his arms around my waist.**

"**I'm so sorry.." He whispered, "I love you Gee, don't do this.."**

"**Do what Frank?" I retorted angrily, "Sleep with a passing man-whore? You did that Frank! .. Twice now!" That's me being calm gone out the window..**

_Grab your clothes and get gone_

_(Ya better hurry up)_

_Before the sprinklers come on_

_(come on)_

_Talkin' bout girl I love you you're the one_

_this just looks like a re-run_

_Please_

_What else is on?_

"**Just get your clothes Frank!" I spat, grabbing his hands and pushing him away.**

"**Please Gerard.." He pleaded. I turned and walked straight past him and into the bedroom, I grabbed a rucksack from the wardrobe and threw it back out to him.**

"**Get your stuff, and get going!"**

_And don't tell me you're sorry_

_cause you're not_

_Baby when I know you're onlysorry _

_'cause you got caught_

"**Gerard.." Frank started again, he was standing at the door, rucksack in had, packed with what could fit, I turned to him, he was red in the face and teary eyed, it meant nothing, not anymore.**

"**Gerard?" He said again, "Please.."**

_But you put on quite a show_

_Really had me goin'_

_But now its time to go_

_Curtains finally closin'_

_That was quite a show_

_Very entertaining_

_But it's over now_

_Go on and take a bow_

"**How long?" I asked after a few minutes of silence, he looked at me, "What?" He asked. "How long Frank?! I need to know how long I've been had!" I cried making him jump.**

"**S - Six months" He replied. I let out an exasperated breath, six months? I felt like a fool. "I- I'm sorry, so sorry." He said again, he hadn't stopped apologising since he got in the front door. I didn't know if I could take much more..**

_And the award for_

_the best liar goes to you_

_For makin' me believe_

_that you could be faithful to me_

_lets hear your speech_

"**Six months?" I asked, "Why?"**

**He kept looking at me, still teary eyed and red faced, "I- I don't know really.."**

**I pinched the bridge of my nose tightly, why me?"Just.. Go Frank. I don't know what to say to you.."**

_How bout a round of applause_

_A standing ovation_

**I walked over and open the door to let him out, "I'll be needing your keys Frank.." I said softly as he was walking past me, he looked at me again, I repeated myself, "Keys Frank." He reached into his pocket and brought out his Maggie Simpson styled key ring and unhooked the house key, I grabbed them off him.**

"**Bye Frank."**

_But you put on quite a show_

_Really had me goin'_

_But now its time to go_

_Curtains finally closin'_

_That was quite a show_

_Very entertaining_

_But it's over now_

_Go on and take a bow_

**I turned around, leaned against the door and slid down to the floor. There was me thing we where going strong, that nothing could tear us apart. I was really wrong wasn't I? It was now I finally let the tears fall from my eyes, Now I felt myself break down. **

**I needed a coffee.**

_But it's over now... _


End file.
